Unroughing It
by princessmariah
Summary: Matt and T.K. are sent off to boarding school! This is AU, and will contain taito, and other coulples.
1. Default Chapter

Unroughing It by princessmariah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did! Defiantly some script rewrites… ^_^  
  
A/N: This is yaoi, and so I won't except any flames flaming me about that! Flame me all you like, but I warned you! REMEMBER! DO NOT flame me about the yaoi content of this fic.  
  
This is AU, so no digimon, though that's the subject which this is based around… or at least the theme behind it. But anyway, it's when T.K. and Matt start at an all boys' boarding school… etc…  
  
Oh, and one more minor note, I don't know Matt and T.K.'s parents original names, only their dubbed ones, any one care to tell me?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Mother! I refuse to go to this school! It's an all boys' school! They'll be queer and snobby… ugh! I don't get why I have to go!" Matt Ishida yelled at this mother Nancy.  
  
"Yamato, don't use that tone with me. Your father and I have discussed this…" Nancy Takashi started before she was interrupted.  
  
"Oh? You discussed something?" Matt snickered.  
  
"Yes, we discussed. We decided that you and your brother…" she was interrupted again.  
  
"T.K.'s going? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
Nancy sighed. " I would have if you'd ever given me the opportunity. Besides, Takeru only decided to go yesterday evening. Now do you have anything else to add before I continue, because I don't want to be interrupted again."  
  
"Yes. I find it… let's say, usual, that T.K. was given a choice and not me…" Matt was interrupted this time.  
  
"He isn't the one with the discipline problem!" Nancy stated.  
  
"Whatever. Next point, why isn't Dad talking about this to me? Isn't he supposed to be my parent? Another thing, I'll go, I'm only disagreeing to be difficult… actually, I know I can't win this fight, so I'm going to do more productive things like pack my life up."  
  
With that, he got up and left.  
  
"Matt! Wait!" she called.  
  
"Later mum!"  
  
Nancy on the phone to Malcolm: (A/N, I think that's Matt's dad's name isn't it?)  
  
"Really Malcolm, it won't be that long you have to take off work! It's only two hours away!"  
  
"Then why can't you take them? I have a job to do!"  
  
"Are you implying that what I do isn't a job?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I think though that you don't have an actual job where you have to show up! Besides, this was your idea to send them off! I'm happy with Matt here."  
  
"Yes, being your house wife. Honestly, it's your fault he's taking out his pent up emotions on the kids at school. He's grades are falling, and T.K. told me, not in these words, but hinted, that he had no friends! He needs this new start!"  
  
"Fine. I'll take them, as long as you drop Takeru off at my place, your house is out of my way."  
  
"Thank you! I'll drop him off at eight. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, good night Nancy."  
  
END OF CONVERSATION  
  
The next day:  
  
"Bye mum! I promise to be good!" T.K. called out to his mum.  
  
"Honestly T.K., I can't believe that she thinks you're actually serious! Some day you'll have to drop this act!" Matt said with a grin.  
  
"You seem cheerful! I haven't seen you like this in day's!" T.K. said brightly.  
  
Matt laughed. "I actually wanted to go and get away from all this… make a fresh start. Though that doesn't sound much like me. Just didn't want to let the parents know"  
  
"Matt! You seem to forget I'm in here! Do stop teaching your brother your disobedience," their father said, with a crooked smile. "Now, behave and be quiet while I leave the city. Big traffic up ahead."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Mr Ishida's car pulled up to a big white building. There were kids walking around outside, with notepads, which didn't seem to appealing, but also with soccer balls, tennis rackets and various other sporting equipment.  
  
"Now. Term starts tomorrow. New kids like you two, arrived a day later than everyone else. No idea about customs like that…the office building's straight in the doors, not to hard to find. ," Mr Ishida said while pulling up the car.  
  
Matt and T.K. climbed out, and their father opened his door.  
  
"See ya dad! I'll have fun, behave, and most of all learn!" T.K. announced.  
  
"Takeru, that may work on your mother, but not with me!" Mr Ishida said mock sternly, then broke into a grin. "See you T.K." he finished then they embraced.  
  
"Well… good bye dad, all the same as what T.K. said… and yeah," Matt said. He lent over to embrace his father, but Mr Ishida stuck out his hand and got Matt's and shook it.  
  
"See you end of term Matt," he replied then leant back into the car.  
  
Matt withdrew, and Mr Ishida shut the door.  
  
"Here Matt! I got your bags! I'm ready, see you dad, let's go!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
Matt smiled, got his bags and thought, "Well… I hope T.K. enjoys himself here, cause I know he'll miss mum and dad. They'll miss him… I wonder if they'll even notice I'm gone? No, I won't think negatively anymore, I'm starting fresh."  
  
"Matt! Earth to Matt! Dad's trying to leave!" T.K. said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on T.K., let's go… bye dad," Matt answered.  
  
"See ya kids," Mr Ishida said as he drove off.  
  
Matt and T.K. heaved their bags onto their shoulders, and trotted off to the white building down the road.  
  
The arrived at the doors in a stony silence.  
  
"Well…" T.K. said breaking the silence, here we are."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? It was… well I can't really say. I didn't say before, but this is my first fanfiction! I do hope I made an okay start on the way to becoming a fanfic authoress.  
  
Constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can flame me if you want. I know there was no Taito yet, but this was the prologue! The chapters will be longer.  
  
I have ideas rolling… please review!  
  
Thanks a million! 


	2. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Toei does. You know? The same people who made Dragon Ball Z.  
  
This is yaoi! Male/male relationships. If you don't like this, then please do yourself and me a favor and DON'T read on. Thanks! ^_^. But don't worry, there isn't any in this chapter. So… (and I'll be contradicting myself) you can still read this if you wanna.  
  
In this chapter, Matt and T.K. are shown around the school, and meet a few people…  
  
Definitely Taito in the next chapter! It's working up to it in this chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mr Ishida and Mr Takashi, I will have a student show you around campus. The student will be residing in your room, along with two other students. There are generally four people per room, no exception in yours. Classes start tomorrow, here are your schedules," Ray Murphy, the school principal said, handing them the class schedules.  
  
"Great," Matt thought. "Seven classes per day, each for an hour. What sort of system is this?"  
  
"Wow! I get to take an actual class just to learn about protocol and how we're meant to behave? This place must be ritzy! I wonder how mum and dad afforded it?" thought Takeru.  
  
"Ahem! You should find two boys down the hall besides the water fountain to show you around. Oh, and I'm sure you'll fit in," he said, trying to sound nice.  
  
"Thanks Mr Murphy! I'm sure we'll be fine," T.K. assured.  
  
T.K. grabbed Matt's arm, and pulled him out the door.  
  
"This place seems nice! Even if there is a high work load," T.K. said brightly.  
  
"You're too cheerful," Matt grumbled.  
  
"And you're too moody," T.K. retorted.  
  
Matt mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I said that I'll try not to be," Matt replied.  
  
"No you didn't," T.K. said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," was Matt's response.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," T.K. mimicked him.  
  
"Brothers."  
  
"Yeah, brothers, what would ya do without them."  
  
The two brothers stopped abruptly. Standing ahead was a boy with longish blue hair, leaning against the wall, and next to him was another boy, with short, curly auburn hair, and sparkling cinnamon eyes. The boy with the short hair was animatedly speaking, trying to get his point across with huge arm gestures, speaking rather loudly.  
  
What made them stop so suddenly was what he was saying.  
  
"Really Joe! They were big, plump and huge! And the cherries… I swear! I saw them!" the cinnamon haired boy said.  
  
"Look Davis, they don't have them here! Not since… well, you know," the boy named Joe replied.  
  
T.K. walked up to them, with a huge grin across his face and said, "Hi, I think Davis, that's your name isn't it? I think you're supposed to show me around the school, as your standing by the water fountain? Oh, another thing you should really keep your voice down."  
  
Davis looked at T.K. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh! Your T.S. the one who's moving into my room! Well, let's go! See ya Joe, and I'll try to get some of those puddings! They really are in the kitchen!"  
  
"Yeah, Dai, uh huh, bye now," Joe said smiling.  
  
T.K. and Davis started going.  
  
"Bye Matt!" T.K. called. "I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
"What? Oh, sure T.K., bye. See you then," Matt answered.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, they started talking.  
  
"You were talking about puddings?" T.K. snickered. "I thought you were talking about… well, let's say something else."  
  
Davis took a moment to comprehend what T.K. was talking about and then started laughing.  
  
"I like the way you think T.S.! The names Motomiya Daisuke, Davis or Dai I prefer," Davis said and held out his hand.  
  
T.K. grasped it. "Why thank you. It's Takeru. Takashi Takeru, T.K. preferred. Not T.S."  
  
Davis looked slightly embarrassed, but it disappeared quickly. "I'll show you around after we pick up the others."  
  
"Others?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Ken and Iori silly!" Davis answered.  
  
"And they would be…?" T.K. asked, kinda confused.  
  
"Oh! Right, you don't know them. They're our roommates. They want to meet you and show you around. We used to have this other roomate Jason, but he got… let's say, pounded. He was so embarrassed, he left the school!" Davis announced.  
  
"Let me guess, you pounded him?" T.K. said.  
  
"Wow! You're smart T.K.! I did, cause he made fun of Ken. No one can do that and get away with it!" Davis said, moving his fists for emphasis.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down!" T.K. exclaimed, nearly getting a fist in the cheek. "I won't stand between you and Ken then."  
  
"Right. Okay. Here we are! Block 7, room 12. Home!" Davis said. He opened the door for T.K. and allowed him in first.  
  
T.K. looked around the room, it was pretty fancy, four redwood dressers, two sets of bunks, the same style, red carpet… it looked like a hotel room, rather than a boy's dorm room.  
  
"T.K.? You can go in, they're nice and they won't bite! Your bunk's to the right of the bunk near the window, put your bag's there."  
  
"Thanks Dai, and you could have just said your bed's to the right," T.K. said. He walked past the first bunk, with a bluey, black haired kid sitting on the top bunk, trying to hide a laugh. T.K. guessed he was Ken, as he was sharing a bunk with Davis.  
  
T.K. approached his bunk, and as the bottom bunk was occupied with a Star War's looking kid, he threw his bags onto the top bunk and clambered up.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Takashi Takeru, or T.K. and he doesn't like being called T.S.," Davis said with his ever present grin.  
  
"I'm Ichijouji, Ken. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ken said.  
  
His voice sounded very polite, but you could tell from the sparkle in his eye that it was just the way he spoke, and that he wasn't as stiff as he appeared.  
  
"And I'm Hida, Iori. Better known as Cody," came a quiet voice from the bunk below.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both. Um, Davis, what are you doing?" T.K. said, looking startled.  
  
Ken looked down to see Davis under the bed.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's looking for some money to give you. Oh, and he'll want the same amount of money back. It's the way he starts new friendships," Ken said, with Dai's trademark grin plastered across his face.  
  
T.K. couldn't help he, he broke out laughing and was soon joined by Ken and Iori.  
  
"Hey!" came the muffled voice from under the bed.  
  
"Are you guys talking about me?"  
  
They all laughed harder.  
  
Davis came out from under the bed with a couple of coins in his hand and a wounded puppy dog face.  
  
"What's so funny? Do I look weird?" Davis asked, looking down at himself.  
  
"Dai, we were laughing at your trading money thing," Ken said, as he controlled his laughter.  
  
"Oh! Okay! T.K., here's five coins! You can't spend em, as they're sacred! You have to give me five coins too!" Davis announced.  
  
"Ahhh… I'll find some for you later Davis," T.K. said.  
  
"Hey guys, we better show T.K. around before dinner," Iori said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Ken said enthusiastically, jumping down from his bunk.  
  
"Alright!" T.K. answered, and jumped down too.  
  
"The coins T.K., take them," Dai said handing T.K. the coins.  
  
"Thanks Davis," T.K took them and placed them in his pocket.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Iori said sounding rather louder than before.  
  
"March troops!" called out T.K., and the others laughed.  
  
"Left, right, left, right," Davis chimed in, walking out the door.  
  
"Ah, Davis, you always have to have your say, don't you?" Ken sighed, then locked the door.  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK TO JOE AND MATT.  
  
Matt felt a wave of shyness wash over him, as he watched T.K. walk up to the two boys standing in front of them.  
  
"Why did I come? This place can't be any better then home. At least then I had my own room. Takeru's so lucky. He doesn't care what people think and he has this happy-go-lucky attitude which helps him make friends… what? Oh, T.K.'s talking to me," Matt thought.  
  
"Oh, sure T.K., see you later," I replied.  
  
Matt's eyes followed the two boys down the hall, then braced himself and walked over to the blue haired guy in front of him.  
  
"Please let him speak first… no, I'm going to be brave. Why am I such a chicken? Am I scared of people? … I better say something," Matt thought.  
  
Joe watched Matt curiously as he slowly walked over.  
  
"Ah… Hi. Name's Ishida, Yamato. Matt," the blonde kid said coolly.  
  
"Whoa!" Joe thought. "He looks… like he's totally calm, and totally cool. I'd be all nervous if I just started here."  
  
At the same time, Matt was thinking, "Yeah, that's it Matt! Say as little words as possible, so he thinks your stupid!"  
  
"Hi Matt. I'm Joe. Or if you want my full name its Kido, Jyou. Pleased to meet you," Joe said.  
  
"Right, now that the intros are over you can show me around this place," Matt said. (A/N: I can't think of anything to put but said sorry!)  
  
"Sure thing Matt! We'll start with here," Joe said, getting Matt's arm and turning him around.  
  
"This is the infirmary. You go here to get band aids, bandages, stuff like that and when you're sick. There are also lectures in there sometimes. Nothing big, just CPR and stuff cause all the resources are here. If you'll follow me?" Joe said.  
  
"You're like a tour guide! Should I act like a tourist? Oh, and is this a tourist trap?" Matt said.  
  
"That wasn't so hard! I should trying being friendly more often!" Matt thought.  
  
Joe grinned. "Well sir, if you'd like to follow me down this corridor, I'll show you some of the art corridors. They were built in… the 1800's? And Einstein himself thought that these rooms were brilliant."  
  
Matt laughed. "Okay! I get it… just show me around."  
  
"Now, this is the Art room. Our roommate Tai loves art, and you'll find that he spends a fair bit of time in that place. This is the music room, I don't know much about it, don't take music. This…" Joe was interrupted.  
  
"Do you think that we could go to our room first? This bag's getting kinda heavy," Matt explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's actually the first room just down the next corridor. You'll get to meet Izzy and Tai," Joe said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"What's the grin for?" Matt asked.  
  
"You'll find out. Come on," Joe said and started towards their room. "Our room number is 1, and this is block 10. It's the last set of blocks in this place, as they were the only added a few year's ago."  
  
"Joe we have to cure you of speaking like a tour guide!" Matt said with a grin.  
  
Joe just smiled and opened their door.  
  
"Okay," Joe said, having a quick look in the room, "Tai's in, and you're sharing a bunk with him.  
  
"Gotcha," Matt said, and walked towards the bed with a boy lying on it. Matt sized him up quickly, he had brown hair, and a lot of it, sticking out in all directions, he was fairly tall, and tanned. Matt couldn't get a look at his eyes, as there was a sports magazine blocking the way.  
  
Tai heard the door open, and ignored it, just thinking it was Izzy back from calling his mother.  
  
"Tai, this is Matt. Matt, Tai," Joe said, standing by the door.  
  
"Matt? Oh hey!" Tai called out, getting up off his bed, magazine strewn up on the floor. "I'm Yagami, Taichi. Whoops, Joe just said that… hehe, looks like you're my new bunkie!"  
  
Matt put his bags up and turned around and asked Tai, "What happened to the last one?"  
  
Tai grinned. "He got sick of me, and asked to change rooms."  
  
"That's not true Tai. Matt, Terry, the ex-member of this room, got sent to a single room for… disciplinary problems."  
  
"Oh, okay… Tai how did you interpret that into he was sick of you? Trying to scare me off?" Matt said grinning.  
  
"I seem to be grinning a whole lot with these two," Matt thought.  
  
"Na, don't worry about it. Are you Japanese?" Tai asked bluntly.  
  
Matt stared, "Yes, and why wouldn't I be? What exactly are you implying?" Matt said getting angry. "Damn it! Don't want to be picked on here!" Matt thought.  
  
"Whoa, settle down man!" Tai exclaimed, taking a step back. "Just curious, you don't see to many blondies around here who are Japanese! I like blondes," he said with a wink.  
  
Matt looked down to see his fists clenched. "Whoops," he thought, then sighed. "Gee, thank you. Now your saying you like me, just cause I have blonde hair?"  
  
"Cool! I love people with tempers! It's so fun to fight with them! No, don't start. I'm joking. You should learn to be teased," Tai said.  
  
Matt sighed again. "Right, sorry bout that."  
  
That's okay dude," Tai replied.  
  
"As much as I like you guys getting acquainted, Matt and I ought to be going," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah, right Joe, see ya Tai," Matt said, then strode out the room.  
  
"Great first impression, Yagami," Joe snickered.  
  
"He'll submit to my charms… everyone does in the end," Tai said, ending it with a sigh.  
  
"Tai, you mean to tell me that you've set your sights on Matt already? That seems a little sudden!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
Tai didn't answer, he just simply said, "Matt's waiting for you Joe."  
  
"Yeah, right, talk to you later," Joe said, shaking his head, walking out the door.  
  
"Ow!" Matt said, rubbing his head.  
  
He looked down to see a short red headed kid on the floor, also rubbing his head.  
  
"Excuse me, I did not see you there, as I was hurrying. Please except my apologies, but I must ask you, what were you doing in my room?" the boy inquired.  
  
"Ah, I guess I'm your new roommate. Names Ishida Yamato, Matt. And I'm thinking that your Izzy?"  
  
Izzy winced, "I would prefer Koushiro…"  
  
Matt grinned. "Too much of a mouthful."  
  
"Ah Matt! I see you've met Izzy!" Joe said. "We better get going, only an hour till dinner."  
  
"Okay, see you Izzy," Matt said.  
  
"Guys! Wait!" Tai called out.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Joe said exasperated.  
  
"I'm decided I'm coming with you. I knew both of you couldn't handle being out of my presence for more than a few minutes. Isn't this nice of me?" Tai said, grinning, much like Davis. He knew what he was doing, and they all knew it was intentional.  
  
"I guess I'll come too," Izzy said.  
  
"So we're all going now?" Joe asked.  
  
"Looks like it," Matt concluded.  
  
They all headed back down towards the art and music rooms.  
  
Tai slung his arm around Matt's shoulders.  
  
"What was that for?" Matt said, trying to shrug out of it.  
  
Tai looked surprised. "I'm showing to everyone what great friends we are!"  
  
"Right…" Matt said sceptically.  
  
As they turned the corner, they saw T.K., Davis, Ken and Iori.  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis called out, then walked over to them. "T.K., this is Joe, my cousin, Tai and Izzy… not sure who the blonde is though, and guys this is T.K."  
  
"Hi guys," T.K. said smiling. "Davis, that's my brother, remember? I told you that you saw him before. The other blonde who was with me… that's it, think about it."  
  
Ken nudged T.K. "Introduce us," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, right. Matt, this is Ken, Davis and Iori," T.K. said pointing to each of the guys. "Guys, this is my brother Matt."  
  
"Hi Matt," Ken and Iori said simultaneously.  
  
"I can't believe I've met two blondes in one day! This must be my lucky day!" Davis said, making everyone laugh.  
  
"So…" T.K. said.  
  
"Oh! Joe! Member how I was talking about those puddings before, well, T.K. interpreted it as… a girl's bouncy things!" Davis said dramatically.  
  
This caused Joe to snicker; T.K. to grin and hide his head, Matt smile, and the rest looked at him blankly  
  
"Ah, guys? What are you talking about?" Ken inquired.  
  
"Well," Joe started, "You know how Davis is obsessed with puddings, even more so since the… incident, well, he was describing them rather vividly, using words such as juicy, plump, cherries… and well… you get the picture."  
  
They all started laughing, even T.K.  
  
"Hey Matt! When did you change your preference?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Matt said, looking confused.  
  
T.K. indicated Tai's arm around his shoulder.  
  
Before Matt could answer, Tai jumped in, "Me and Matt are big time lovers!  
  
In the short five minutes we were in our room we managed too…"Tai trailed off, cause no one could hear him over the laughter.  
  
All of them, besides T.K. and Matt had seen Tai act like this before, and found it hilariously funny. T.K. quickly realised that he was joking around and joined in the laughter. Matt didn't find it so funny, and quickly removed Tai's arm.  
  
"What, don't you love me anymore Matty?" Tai asked, looking wounded, sticking out his lip.  
  
Matt didn't want to, but Tai looked so funny that he broke out laughing too.  
  
"Fine… everyone laugh at my expense," Tai said very girl like, and put a hand to his forehead.  
  
Davis who loved being in the spotlight decided to join in, "Don't worry Tai, I love you and will catch you if you fall."  
  
Tai, on cue fell dramatically backwards and landed with a sigh in Davis's arm.  
  
Davis's arms shook a little, then held. Tai started to stand up when Dai tripped over his own feet and both of them landed in a tumble on the floor.  
  
Everyone, who were calming down from laughing, all started up again. "Taichi Yagami, would you please report to the office, there is a phone call for you," came a voice over the loud speaker.  
  
"Bet its Hikari," Tai grumbled.  
  
"Hikari," T.K. asked.  
  
"His sister," Ken explained.  
  
Tai picked himself up from the floor, gave Dai a hand and pulled him up as well.  
  
"See you guys later… at dinner I guess," Tai said, walking away waving.  
  
"We better go to, Matt," Joe said.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later, bye T.K.," Matt said.  
  
"Bye," everyone chorused.  
  
Joe, Izzy and Matt walked one way, and the others went the other.  
  
"Bye Jim!" Davis called out.  
  
"Who's Jim?" T.K. asked, stopping.  
  
Davis looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on the planet, " Joe, Izzy and Matt of course!"  
  
Ken, T.K. and Iori call sighed.  
  
"Let's take T.K. to the mess hall, dinner's starting in ten anyway," Ken pointed out.  
  
"Okay, let's go! Troops? Ready?" T.K. announced.  
  
"When you are captain!" Davis replied.  
  
"Forward march!" T.K. commanded. "Ah, guys? I don't know the way."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Follow me," Ken said.  
  
They all in single file followed Ken down the hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
How was that? Please review! Constructive criticism always appreciated.  
  
I hope it was okay! Tell me whether you want Daiken or Kenkeru.  
  
Thanks a million! 


	3. First Day and Night

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Sick of saying that… and I've only had to say it twice!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Looks like its gonna be a Kensuke… hehe, with a Takari side order.  
  
And there will beTaito HINTS... perhaps Taito, I'm not sure. That will be in the next chapter if not this one. I promise.  
  
To the story!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ugh! What is this stuff?" Matt said, picking at the goo thing that was sitting on the plate in front of him.  
  
"That would be Angel Pasta in a mushroom sauce," Izzy said, looking up on the billboard near the serving area.  
  
"It tastes good! I'll have yours if you don't want it," Tai offered.  
  
Matt looked sceptically at his pasta. "Let me taste it first… gross!"  
  
Joe and Izzy laughed, they weren't going to touch theirs.  
  
"Great! Then can I have it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," Matt said quickly, pushing his plate towards Tai.  
  
"Have ours too," Joe said, giving Tai his and Izzy's too.  
  
"Look! There's Joe and co," a loud voice came, with a laugh following.  
  
"Hey! That rhymes!"  
  
All four heads sitting at the table turned. The voice belonged to none other than Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
"Sorry we're here a little late. Dai insisted on showing T.K. every little memorable place, from the spot he had his first fight, where he met me and Cody… sorry Iori," he corrected himself from the glare he received. "All those sort of places."  
  
Tai and Izzy laughed. Joe just sighed, and Matt… well, he wasn't paying any attention. After he saw it was Davis, he returned his attention back into himself.  
  
"I've survived my first day… well, semi day. I've made three friends, I think, and three sort of friends, who I'm guessing I'll like as well. T.K. seems happy, the school looks like it can teach as well as educate, rather than just teach like my old school. Why aren't I jumping over the moon?" Matt thought, twirling his fork around and around in his mashed potato.  
  
T.K. addressed a question at Matt, nothing more than, "How's dinner?" When he got no response, he looked at the older guys who all shrugged.  
  
"Matt! Hello! I'm talking to you!" T.K. said, getting close to a yell.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi T.K. Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh never mind, are you okay?" T.K. asked, getting a little annoyed, as well as worried at his brother's constant lack of communication to the outside world, just talking inside himself.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Matt asked.  
  
"You seem out of it."  
  
"Just tired."  
  
Tai interrupted their conversation. "Matt? Don't you eat dude? You've totally wrecked your mashed potatoes by mixing them with the peas, pumpkin and spinach."  
  
Matt looked down at his plate and grinned. "Didn't realise I was doing that. Should pay more attention to what I'm doing."  
  
"Yeah, you do space out a lot. What's wrong man?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'm trying to figure that out."  
  
T.K. frowned. He had been following their conversation and felt hurt that Matt was talking more to someone that he hadn't known for more than a day then he was talking to him. "I guess he isn't really talking to Tai. Oh well."  
  
T.K. looked at Joe and Izzy who were in a heated discussion over something he couldn't follow, then turned his attention to Ken and Iori who were watching Davis try to eat the mountain of food he made, without throwing up.  
  
Matt was surprised and confused from how easy he talked to Tai. He couldn't understand why he was talking, he just found that the words came out.  
  
"So, you mean that you came to this school because your parents didn't want you hanging around?" Tai asked.  
  
"I figured that was my dad's reason, and my mother was sick of getting phone calls from the school about… me."  
  
There was a loud squeak that came from the front doors of the room.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Brighill Boarders School. I know I welcomed you all last night, but I felt it appropriate to give you another speech.  
  
T.K. heard six people at his table groan. He glanced at Matt, and they both grinned.  
  
"Brighill High is famous for its high standard of academics, sporting achievments and its work in the arts. It has a wide range of extra- curricular activities going, and a very good, and extremely efficient staff. Of course, I like to pride myself as well. I have been running this school for the past 22 years, and in that time, I feel that I haven't done a bad job on this school.  
  
This year we are going to continue with the usual sports, but are going to open up and try a new sport. Of course I'm sure your wondering what this is," Mr Murphy said, stopping.  
  
Tai, being impatient, couldn't contain himself and burst out," Come on sir! Tell us!"  
  
This caused most of the school to burst out into laughter. Mr Murphy smiled.  
  
"Contain yourself Mr Yagami. Mr Hemper, if you care to explain?"  
  
Mr Hemper took his place in front of the microphone. " Our school is proud to this year have entered the field durby. This game I'm sure none of you are familiar with."  
  
He was right. There were looks of confusion all around the room.  
  
"It consists of eight players a side. Each team must complete a series of tasks set before them per game. The tasks are rather unusual. There is an obstacle course, which the school hosting will provide. There are little games being played throughout. They go contstantly all day. The main ones are basketball, soccer and baseball. There will be a brain quiz to test your brains as well as your brawn, which will include items such maths, science, etc… like school work. Each item will have two players from each team. The last task, which is the hardest, is, ready for it, orienteering! Two players will spend the day in the wilderness trying to collect as many of the required items. Judges will collect points for winning, team effort, creativity in the brain section, and trying your best, as corny as that may sound. I hope many people decide to give this sport a go. This school is hoping to have a high amount of teams to help our chances. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you can pick your own teams. If you are interested, please come to a meeting in my office on Wednesday. Even if you don't have a team to put down, still give me your name, and I'll try ,y best to accommadate your needs. Thank you."  
  
Majority of the students started clapping. Tai lent over the table and said to Davis, "We gotta be part of that! How fun would it be to go in the soccer, baseball and basketball section! Hang on... let me count... fate! There's eight of us!"  
  
Matt tried to get Tai's attention. "Teacher! Looking right at you!" Was the message he was trying to get across. But, Tai didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey yeah Tai! I wonder who will do what..."  
  
"Mr Yagami! You're talking out of turn again! Detention tomorrow at lunch! You too Mr Motomiya. No excuses," Mr Murphy said sternly.  
  
"Well, children, I'll let you get back to your meal. No changes, in bed by 8:00, lights out 8:30. Up tomorrow at 6:30, classes start at 8:30. Thank you."  
  
Alas, there was not much applause for the school principal. Not noticing, he walked out of the room.  
  
Daisuke glared at Tai across the table, Tai looked at him apologetically, but proceeded to speak. "Guys! There's 8 of us! Why don't we join in on the Field Durby? We'll get out of class and it should be fun! What do you say?"  
  
"I think we should each state our opinion, and the sector we want to go in. If we want to go in it at all," Izzy said. "I'll start. I would like to go in it, but you guys no that I'm not particually athletic. So, could I go in the not athletic part?"  
  
Everybody laughed. I expected no more or less of you Izzy," Joe said.  
  
"I might as well go next. I'll do it, and i'll go in anything that's not taken. I don't mind what I do, it should be alot of fun anyway."  
  
"Trust you Joe to not know what to do and appear nice by saying you'll take the slack," Tai snickered.  
  
"I'm allowed to do what I like, Tai. We all know what spot you'll take, Joe retorted.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What then?"  
  
"The soccer section."  
  
"Perhaps, but perhaps not.  
  
Everyone who knew Tai well looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'll go in whatever Matt does."  
  
Matt widened his eyes, startled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What? I'm going with you! You have no choice!"  
  
Seven heads all looked at Matt, and he felt an anger towards Tai for putting him on the spot. "I wasn't planning on going in it."  
  
"Well you are now! Seriously, you are, whether you like it, or not."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Where's the Matt I know?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'm not going to fight with people anymore T.K. Thats all there is too it."  
  
Tai took this opportunity to say, "Well that's settled then. How bout you Dai?"  
  
Matt backhanded Tai on the back of the head. "Fine, I'll do it, but you shouldn't take my acceptance without my saying so. Keep that in mind for next time."  
  
Tai saluted, "Yes Sir. I mean Yamato, I mean Sir Yamato. Yes, Sir Yamato, right away..."  
  
Tai was cut off by a hand sliding around his mouth. "You can shut up now," was all Matt said.  
  
Davis said, "My turn to speak now? I wanna do the soccer one, sorry to anyone who wants to do it, but that's what I want to do."  
  
Ken decided it was his turn to speak. "Then I'll do it too."  
  
Tai, Izzy, Joe, Davis and Iori all gasped.  
  
"Ichijouji? You're a genuis! You're not supposed to do this... though I must admit your good at soccer. It is up to you after all..." Joe said.  
  
"Then it's settled," Ken finalised.  
  
T.K. spoke up. "I'll do it. The obstacle course sounds good for me."  
  
"Though I wish I could do something with Daivs or Ken, but they're already going together... I won't be jealous. Make the best of the situation," T.K. thought.  
  
"Okay! Looks like me and Matt doing orienteering, cause no one else has volunteered and we're together. Joe? Iori? You two decide what you want to do. Oh yeah... Iori, are you going to do it?"  
  
Iori who had remained quiet through this whole ordeal started to speak. "I'll give it a go. I'll go with T.K. I guess."  
  
Daivs was a little annoyed with that 'I guess', "Don't make it sound like a chore!"  
  
Iori blushed. "I didn't mean it like that... sorry T.K."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't take it to offense."  
  
"Looks like I'm with you Izumi!" Joe remarked.  
  
"Good! Looks like that's worked out?"  
  
Matt sighed. "Orienteering... could have been worse. At least I'm with Tai, though I can't let him know that," Matt thought.  
  
There was a chorus of yes's.  
  
"Yahoo! Looks like we're doing it!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Matt? Do you ever go to sleep?" Tai yawned.  
  
Matt frowned. He didn't like being interrupted. "Tai, I'll turn the light out soon. Unless it bothers you, then I'll turn it off now..."  
  
"Na, I'm okay. Just wondering why you don't sleep. What are you writing? Is it a journal? You know, I keep a journal, no, don't laugh, and don't tell the others," he said, indicating the two sleeping boys in their room.  
  
"It is part journal. I write... other stuff as well," Matt blushed.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"Well... music if you must know. Can I ask you something Tai?"  
  
"Sure. You can talk to me. I may be dense, but I can keep a secret."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I never did anything for you. I'm not very nice... there's nothing special about me! The only person whose ever really payed any attention to me at all is my brother, and sometimes I feel that's because he has to! If I was just another person in the world, he wouldn't give me as second glance. My parents... there's a place you don't want to go. You know, I had a dog once, he was nice. Too bad I went to school camp, came back and found hhim dead. My dad forgot to feed him... I'll shut up now."  
  
"Dude! So you have a bummer lot of parents... it happens I guess and you were just one of the unlucky ones. Of course your brother loves you because your his brother! He doesn'n't have too! He does because he wants too! Now, I'm not one of those people who can just rattle of someone's good qualities, say all these words of endearment to make you feel better, but I'll say this. I like you. Why? Cause you've got blonde hair! I mean,, a blonde is someone who you should pay attention too! Sorry, I won't talk about your hair. Of course, it isn't very common, so... sorry," Tai said, stopping at Matt's crooked smile.  
  
"I have nothing more to say... now I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, you make it look like I was the one who started talking to you! Ugh!" Matt said frustrated.  
  
"Man you get worked up over the slightest things!" Tai laughed.  
  
"Guys! Can it! Some of us need to sleep!" came Joe's voice from across the room.  
  
"Okay, now we really have a reason to go to sleep... goodnight," Tai whispered.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"Won't say it again."  
  
"Good then."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"I'll shut up when you turn out your light."  
  
Matt realised that he hadn't turned his light out and blushed slightly. "Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
He leaned over and switched it off.  
  
"Goodnight for good, Matt."  
  
"Goodnight Tai."  
  
EARLIER IN THE ANOTHER ROOM  
  
"I found it!" Dai exclaimed.  
  
T.K. grinned. Dai was going to show him all the girls at the neighbouring school Georgia School for Girls. For the past half an hour, Davis has been searching for his sisters last year's school magazine. It had all the photos of the girls there, and Davis intended to give T.K. a good look at all the pretty ones, so he knew which one to ask to dance at their over school dances. Of course, T.K. didn't know why Davis would have her magazine, as he seemed to figure that Dai's sexual pereferences were somehow not towards girls.  
  
"I should just ask him out right whether he's gay! It'll give the others  
  
a laugh. plus I'll get some inside info on him. I wonder if he's with Ken... that  
  
would make sense, though I'm not sure whether... never mind," T.K. thought.  
  
"T.K.! Move over already so the rest of us can sit on your bunk!" Dai yelled.  
  
"Yeah, sure," T.K. said, and moved the tiniest bit.  
  
"Oh? Your a wise guy huh? Take this!" Davis said back.  
  
Dai jumped at T.K. and tired to wrestled him off the bed. This was no easy  
  
feat. They were both evenly matched. But Daivs having suprise on his side,  
  
managed to get him off.  
  
They landed on the floor with a nice loud omph!  
  
Davis rolled off T.K. and they were both so riddled in laughter that they  
  
didn't notice an alarmed Ken beneath them both.  
  
Ken sighed and pushed T.K. off of him.  
  
Dai suddenly noticed Ken and exclaimed, "Ken! What are you doing there?"  
  
Ken sighed again. "I dropped my pen and it rolled over towards T.K. and Iori's  
  
bunk. I didn't expect to be bowled over as I was bending down to pick it up."  
  
T.K. and Davis looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Guys! Honestly I thought we were going to show T.K. the photos!" Iori  
  
exclaimed.  
  
Davis stood up and grabbed trhe magazine. "Oh yeah! Opps... we kinda  
  
ripped and squashed them a bit,": Daisuke said.  
  
T.K. suddenly remembered what we was going to ask Davis. "Hey Dai? Are  
  
you gay?"  
  
Dai tripped over his own feet. Landing back in a heap on the floor, he looked  
  
up to T.K. and said, "You really get to the point don't you?"  
  
Ken and Iori were rolling helplessly in laughter on the floor, glancing between  
  
T.K. and Davis.  
  
Nobody noticed the rap on the door. They all noticed the dor opening and  
  
the teacher walking in.  
  
"All right boys. What is all this racket? You are supposed to be getting ready  
  
for bed. In bed is in ten minutes and lights out fifteen minutes after. I must ask  
  
you to be quiet, as your disturbing the other children. Mr. Motomiya, I might  
  
have known. Well, I expect better behavior from you tomorrow. From now on,  
  
I will not be tolerant to misbehaving students." And with that, the teacher  
  
strolled out of the room.  
  
":Who was that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Mr Moles. Dai's favorite teacher," Ken said with a grin.  
  
Davis pouted. "Is not."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm," was all he said.  
  
"Guys? I guess we better do photos tomorrow," T.K. said.  
  
"Right," came the three others.  
  
"Oh yeah! Dai you never answered my question!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry for taking so loong to update this chapter! Comes from not enoughh  
  
acess to the family computer.  
  
Please review! Oh, and I'm sorry about the no Taito! It will come! 


End file.
